Someone
by SpoilersAndMagic
Summary: Someone can change your life. First, it was Grover taking me to Camp Half-Blood. Next, my dad, Poseidon, claiming me. Now, it's Seth Clearwater. After BD, after TLO. Im adopting it..So,ill start writing it and it will be posted soon!
1. Chapter 8 Bella Cullen,Daughter of Hades

not as good as a writer as WhEnAlLhOpEsFaLlS but..ill try!this two first chapters im posting are hers and from then on its mine..

**8. Bella Cullen, Daughter of Hades**

Bella Cullen's Point of View

I sighed looking around at my families. I looked over at Nico who had Vanessa on his lap. I gave him by best galre, he just smirked and kissed Vanessa on the cheek, which made her blush. Madi was trying to pay attention, but Seth was stroking her arm and kissing her forehead. Everyone else, was staring at me.

"Okay," I said to my family. "You know about Greek gods and goddesses?" They nodded. Time for the truth. I looked over at Madi and she smiled at me nodding for me to continue. "They are real." They looked shocked then laughed at us making Nico mad. I gave him a warning glance.

"I'm tired of people thinking that we are crazy." Madi said getting off of Seth's lap and going in the center of the room. "Here is something to show you." She looked at everyone. " Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Vanessa, Travis, Connor, and Bella." I froze when she said my name. "Come up here." I walked up there with the others. "Annabeth first." She said walking in front of Madi.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. As you can see I have gray eyes and I have a knife." She pulled out her crezatial bronze knife and they cocked their heads.

"I'm Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon." He walked beside Annabeth."I have a sword named Riptide and I was the leader in the second Titan war." He pulled out Riptide and uncapped it.

"I'm Nico Di Angelo." Nico said walking up."I'm the son of Hades. I have a black Stygian Ice sword and I also fought in the second Titan war." Esme looked worried, Nico is only fifteen.

"I'm Vanessa Materis, daughter of Hermes." She walked beside Nico. "I have a bow and arrow, it's not with me. It's back at camp so I have my sneakers." She smiled. "I didn't get to fight in the war, I came a week after and then lived the last three years at camp since it's really hard for us to live in L.A."

"I'm Connor Stoll." Connor said walking up. "I'm son of Hermes. I have a sword and I fought in the war."

"I'm Travis Stoll." Travis said walking up. "I'm also the son of Hermes. I have a sword and I also fought in the war."

It was my turn to walk up. I took a deep breath and started. "I'm Isabella Swan, well now Cullen. I'm the daughter of Hades, I have a Sygitian Ice knife. I had been a camper since I was six to sixteen. I fought in the war. I think the war was harder for me since my best friend died in it."

"I'm Madison Olsen, but I go by Madi. I'm the daughter of Poseidon. I have a sword and I fought in the war, getting claimed a week after." She said pulling out her sword. Now that we were finished everyone looked shocked.

"Can I touch your sword?" Emmett asked walking over to Madi. I smiled knowing he would get yelled at. He got close to it and Madi growled at him. "I was just asking." He started walking backwards.

"She won't let anyone touch it." Percy said. "The last person to touch it was Travis." Madi glared at Travis and flipped him off making the one who know what happened laugh.

"Sorry." Travis said as Madi rolled her eyes at him.

"What happened?" Carisle asked as Madi sat back on Seth's lap.

Madi's Point of View

"Well," I started. "I kinda attacked him." Okay, that was a lie. I am lost drowned him.

"ATTACKED ME?" Travis yelled. "She almost drowned me!" I rolled my eyes as the Cullens, Jacob, Embry, and Seth looked at me.

"Don't touch my sword." I said crossing my arms as Hades, Aphordite, and Posideon popped in. Great.


	2. 9 Bridesmaid Dreses and Rachel & Rebecc

Heres another!

**9. ****Bridesmaid Dresses**** and Rachel and Rebecca! **

Madi's Point Of View

I sighed, hiding my face in Seth's chest. I heard him laugh and I think I blushed. "Dad?" I heard Bella asked. I looked up and saw that Bella, Nessie, and Hades were hugging. You don't see that everyday. I smiled faintly as Aphrodite gleamed I sighed and ungracefully, meaning I fell, getting out of Seth's lap.

"Madi." Vanessa said to me. "No offence, you look like you're on drugs or something around Seth." I rolled my eyes. "Isis does it too around Brady."

"You do it around Nico!" Isis and I yelled at her, she glared and we smiled innocently as the door knocked. Caralie went up to get it, I looked and saw Cat running to Dad, followed by Collin, Mom, Billy, and two twinish looking girls. I shrugged my shoulders and sat back down in Seth's lap.

"Penople!" Aphrodite squealed. I smiled as I bit my lip, something I do constantly.

"Aphrodite." My mom said giving her a hug. "This is Rachel and Rebbecca." I looked at the girls.

"So you two are my new step-sisters?" I asked as they nodded. I got up, again, from Seth's lap and walked over to them. "I'm Madi." I said as I looked at them, they smiled. I smiled back as Cat crawled down, and hugged my leg.

"Madi!" She yelled,"I'm hungry!" I smiled and tried to pick her up.

"I'll get her something to eat." Collin said as her grabbed Cat, and walked her into the kitchen.

I looked over at Aphrodite and Isis, they were smiling.

"Either they're both hyper, or there is too much love in this room!" I said, sitting back on Seth's lap. I finally heard Percy growl. I shot him a "Shut the Hades up" look, he rolled his eyes.

"So what now?" Alice asked.

"Madi, Rachel, and Rebbecca get to see their bridesmaid dresses!" Aphrodite squealed.

"I want to see." Rosalie replied.

"Me too!" Alice squealed, I sighed as was about to get a headache and make Percy slap them.

"Fine." I said as Isis pulled me off of Seth's lap.

"Come on!" Aphrodite yelled as Isis pulled me upstairs and Alice and Rosalie pulled Rachel and Rebbecca followed by Aphrodite.

Alice walked us into a bedroom and three dresses were there. Aphrodite walked over and grabbed a blue one. "This one is Madi's." I took the dress and examined it. It was a light blue dress with tank shoulders that went to the knee. "I thought a pair of silver heels, and blue eyeshadow would go great!" Aphrodite said as I nodded.

"My pearl necklace would go great with it." I said as she nodded.

"Now." Aphrodite said, turning her attention to Rachel and Rebbecca. "Which one of you liked yellow."

"Me." Rebbecca said. Aphrodite nodded and grabbed a dress. "I guessed your size and I think I got it right." Aphrodite said holding up a yellow halter dress that went down to the knees. "Yellow eyeshadow and yellow heels would go great." Ahpordite said handing her the dress. "Then for Rachel a maroon dress." She pulled out a strapless dress that was to the knees and had a matching ch ocker. Rachel gasped and said. "I have a pair of black shoes that would go great." Ugh, to much style and walked out the door.


	3. Showing the dresses & the wrath of Percy

I am really sorry I haven't updated at all. Right after I adopted this story, something really bad happened in my life. But now, I'm back! I even made a schedule for all my stories. I'm going to started posting each one hopefully every week; probably I am going to post more. I know this chapter short, but hope you like it! And R&R...

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, Percy Jackson, or any of the characters in this story. For now. :)

Chapter 10. Showing off the dresses and the wrath of Percy

Madi's pov

I was walking down the stairs when Aphrodite came running down the stairs and tried to get in front of me. "Aphrodite! Get out of the way!" I said, giving her a frown.

"No. You're coming upstairs to try on that dress! I would give anything to be in that dress." She said with a twinkle in her eye. I was still trying to get passed her. Goddess, she's stubborn. "If you like the dress so much, why don't you wear it?" She was looking at me with a smirk.

"Cause I got a dress I like better. Now, we're all wearing our dresses except for you. Don't you want to see how it-" she was cut off by a voice from the bedroom. "Pleaaassseee try the dress on!" Isis screamed at me.

Oh, for the love of Hades. Can everyone just leave me alone? I finally just gave up and walked back up to the bedroom with Aphrodite trailing my steps.

Rebecca and Rachel wearing their yellow and maroon dresses were talking about some big shoe store downtown while Alice handed me the blue dress. I took it and ran to the bathroom as fast as I could because I needed to get out of the style savvy market in the bedroom.

I locked the door and put on the dress. It actually looked pretty good on me. I walked out of the bathroom and up to the bedroom just to stride into a jumble of girls all looking at me. Isis and Alice were the first to come up to me. Both of them talked at the same time saying "You look great!" Then it was Aphrodite strutted confidently to me exclaiming "See, I told you it would look great on you!"

"I know, I know. Do you want me to show everyone downstairs the dress, or are you going to make me try on shoes and makeup with it?" I replied narrowing my eyes at her.

"Both!" She said giggling.

I glared playfully at her, and then muttered "Fine." I think I heard Alice squealing from upstairs, but it might of just have been my ears fooling me. I got all my makeup done and shoes on about an hour later.

They pushed me down the stairs, as I stepped down them quickly, wanting to get this over with. But as soon as Seth saw me, his eyes went wide and I blushed furiously. He smiled brightly, then after I finished blushing; I smiled nervously back, wondering what he was thinking right now. He stood up, walking toward me as he kissed my cheek, then I saw my dad, looking at me with a soft smile. I finally looked around the room, everyone smiling, but then their gaze went to the top of the stairs, as their smiles grew wider. I looked behind me, and I smiled too. Rebbecca and Rachel were at the top, blushing quietly. Rebbeca's yellow dress and Rachel's maroon dress went perfectly with the makeup and shoes, and it made them very happy to see everyone liked their dresses. Percy was probably the least to like me dress, because he watched Seth's movements like a hawk, looking like he was on the verge of taking out his weapon on Seth. I glared at him, and he glared right back. Well, so much for my happy moment.


	4. Author's Note: Please Read!

Authors Note:

Okay. I know you probably all hate me, and my writing right now, and for that, I'm sorry. I know I screwed up with this story. A year or two ago, I went through this big 'Percy Jackson phase' And read all the books really quickly. By the end, I barely remembered most of the characters, and I don't think I captured the magic of the story. So,I decided to re-read them. I understand the beauty of Greek Myths, and LOVE them now. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning the story. I made a promise to keep the story going, and I will. Only thing is, I kind of want a twist in the story. For all you fans: Is that okay with you? Or do you want me to just take the usual route? Thank you, and so sorry again :)  
P.S. I deleted all my stories except this one, so please go check out the one I just created, 'Lily's Story'

* * *

SpoilersAndMagic


End file.
